


The Heat of Summer

by HPFangirl71



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-17
Updated: 2012-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-29 17:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The twins get up to no good near the water's edge. Story contains incest and slash pairings so Please Do Not Flame!! Enjoy!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heat of Summer

The Heat of Summer by HPFangirl71

The heat of the summer sun blazed upon a pair of freckled bodies down near the lake’s shore. Fred and George Weasley were hidden away within their favorite hiding spot. The summer holidays were almost over, both boys equally bored and awaiting the challenge and fun of another school year at Hogwarts. Sweat poured off their partially exposed skin as they lay at the water’s edge, letting the cooling liquid lap at their sweat-clad bodies. It was a particularly hot day in Ottery St. Catchpole but neither boy was interested in swimming at that very moment.

Instead, they found themselves only partially covered by the lapping water as their bodies became passionately entwined. Their near naked skin exposed to the searing sun as greedy mouths explored every freckle upon one another’s bodies. This was exactly why the boys had chosen to hide away, wanting to be alone, taking their time and thoroughly enjoying each other’s company. The Weasley twins had a unique love that transcended the bonds of mere brotherhood or companionship. Both knew they’d found their soul mates within the womb regardless of the moral implications.

Fred pushed his body against his brother’s matching frame, mouthing the dusty freckles adorning his brother’s left shoulder. George moaned at the contact, not caring about the added heat of his twin’s weight upon him. He reached down to grasp at Fred’s waist, feeling his need tenting his trousers. The two boys knew one another’s bodies like their own. To them, this was the perfect way to spend a quiet unexciting day away from the prying eyes of parents and siblings alike.

A groan slipped from between Fred’s lips as he felt his brother’s hand slipping inside his shorts. The feel of bare flesh meeting naked skin was almost too much to bear but he quickly reigned in his emotions and returned the favor to his brother. The two boys lay immersed in the feel of one another’s cocks pressed within their palms. They frotted their erections up against the hard Quidditch hewn muscles. The mirror like movements of their thrusts growing frenzied with need.

Sensing one another’s impending pleasure, they quickened their movements. The movement of their thrusts in perfect harmony just as everything was that they did together. They both gasped aloud as the hazy flood of orgasmic sensations had them releasing into one another‘s hands. They were oblivious to anything else, their bodies sated and their hearts once again connected by the forbidden act of their love. In one final act of naughtiness, their mouths reached out and met within a tender kiss beneath the summer’s blazing glare.


End file.
